Frases
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Segundo One-Shot: Naruto busca venganza, su padre le molesta mucho...¿que ara al respecto? cual sera su venganza? -'Sasuke me la había dicho, y yo no le había creído pero... la venganza es muy dulce' Minato&Naruto  no Yaoi ni incesto
1. Condones y Farmaceutico

Violeta_:**Hola mundo! como estas!  
><strong>_Mundo:_** bien :)  
><strong>_Violeta: **_No me refería a ti, pero que bueno que estés bien :)  
><em>** Mundo: **_bueno no estoy del todo bien, ya que la gente no me cuida, me echa basura, echan aereosol en mi aire..._**_  
><em>Violeta: **_si lo se, D: pero como sea, lo que les quería decir es_ que...  
><strong>Naruto: _**¡Violeta! , no terminas de hacer contis y ya haces esta cosa ¬¬U ¿Quien te cres que eres para dejar a tus lectores esperando? ¿Eh? ¡Responde!  
><strong>_Violeta: **_etto yo...  
><em>**Gaara:**_ Ya Naruto déjala en paz ¬¬ o juro que te hago el ataúd de arena...  
><em>**Naruto: **_:P solo digo la verdad ^.^  
><em>**Violeta:**_ Gracias Gaara-kun ^/^ y Naruto-kun tiene razón , no hago contis pero sacó fics nuevos :S , pero este tiene explicación! mi querida amiga ChocolateSounshine500 me retó a hacer esto :) y ps aquí está :)... ¡Y lo ice a pesar de estar adolorida! Estoy sensible, así que plis, no me grites, ni me reproches, Naruto D:  
><em>**Naruto:**_ D: oh lo lamento Violetita D:... Ven con migo... yo te curo en mi cuarto :D  
><em>**Violeta:_** Naruto O/O  
><strong>_Gaara: **_¡Ella se viene con migo! ÒuÓ  
><em>**Sai: **_¡Ni locos, es con migo!_**  
>Suigetsu:<strong><em> No seas baka analfabeta fantasmagorico ¡Con migo!<em>**  
>Tobi: <strong><em>¡Con migo por que Tobi es un niño bueno! :)<em>**  
>Deidara: <strong><em>¡Raspate para aya Tobi! ¡Violeta es mía!<em>**  
>Hidan: <strong><em>¿Ustedes que se han fumado? ¡Ella es de mi propiedad! ¡Jashin-sama me la dio!<em>**  
>Violeta: <strong><em>¡Chicos! UU  
><em>**Mundo:**_ Bueno! en lo que Violetita se va a calmar a los pretendientes... aquí va el disclaimer :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>_

_**One-Shot #1  
><strong>  
><em>**Condones, farmaceutico y los padres de mi novia**

**.  
>* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un hermoso día de invierno, en una calle no muy transitada, por la hora que era. Se encontraba un rubio, de piel morena, apuesto, y con marquitas en las mejillas, debatiéndose en si entrar a una farmacia, tenia las mejillas levemente coloreadas, y la nariz un poco roja. Por el frío.<strong>

**El chico exhaló un poco de aire, haciendo que este se viese blanco, debido también a el mismo frío.**

**El entró a la farmacia, con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**Fue directamente a donde siempre iba, cogió el paquete que siempre cogia, cada 3 o 4 días y fue a pagarlo a la misma caja de siempre.**

**- Hola chico, ¿como estas?-preguntó un hombre, de cuarenta y tantos años.**

**- Bien, bien, ¿y usted?-preguntó el rubio de piel morena, con una sonrisa y siendo educado, como siempre.**

**- Muy bien, chico, y me alegra haya estado usted bien-hizo una pausa-¿Vino a comprar lo mismo de siempre?**

**El chico sonrió y asintió, un poco rojo y avergonzado, entregándole el paquete de condones, a el farmaceutico.**

**El farmaceutico sonrió.**

**- No tienes que avergonzarte chico, ya llevas mas de 3 meses comprando lo mismo-suelta una risilla- Aparte es normal que quieras estar con tu novia íntimamente-sonrió mas.**

**El rubio sonrió.**

**- Lo sé, pero es que estoy nervioso - se puso un poco rojo - Hoy le propondré matrimonio - dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo, color negra y de terciopelo, la abrió y en ella había un anillo de oro blanco, fino, con 3 diamantes azules, dos pequeños y uno en el medio mas grande, esos diamantes estaban dentro de tres rosas, que salían del mismo anillo y alrededor de el enredaderas...Simplemente hermoso...**

**El farmaseutico miró el anillo, y luego a el joven muchacho que tenía en frente.**

**- Ella te dirá que sí, y chico, es un gran paso, me alegro que alguien de la juventud de este momento no piense solo en sexo, y se quiera casar - feliz por el chico.**

**El rubio suspiró enamorado**

**- Yo la amo, ella es mas que importante que mi vida para mí, lo mas que me gusta de ella, son sus sentimientos, su forma de ser, de pensar, cada vez que se pone roja por mí, los gestos que hace y todo. Su sonrisa es como mi sol, con la cual me quisiera levantar cada mañana, sus ojos hacen que la luna palidesca, junto con las estrellas, su cabello para mí es como el mar...y su cuerpo mi isla - pausa para suspirar recordando a su amada - La amo por esas razones y por mas, por eso quiero que ella sea la madre de mis hijos- sonrió enamorado y con las mejillas coloreadas...**

**- ¿Pues que esperas chico? -dijo entregándole la bolsa de condones a el rubio - ¡A por ella!**

**- Pero si ni he pagado el paque...- el farmaceutico lo interrumpió...**

**-Este va por la casa, ahora ¡ve!-con una sonrisa.**

**El muchacho sonrió cogió la bolsa con el paquete de condones y salió corriendo fuera de la farmacia gritando:**

**-¡Gracias, 'dattebayo!**

**El ''farmaceutico'' sonrió, se quitó el uniforme y se lo entregó al chico correspondiente de este.**

**- Jefe, si le puedo preguntar, ¿por que siempre que viene ese rubio hiperactivo, usted quiere atenderle? - preguntó un chico, de 20 años, de pelo blanco y ojos violetas, colocándose el uniforme nuevamente.**

**- No lo sé Suigetsu...simplemente, me cae bien...-dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue...**

**...**

**Hinata POV:**

**El ambiente estaba tenso,podía sentirlo. Observé a mi novio el cual estaba mirando su plato, como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, el estaba totalmente rojo.**

**No entendía que le pasaba, el fue el que dijo que quería venir a pedir mi mano, como Dios manda, después de la cena romántica en su departamento anoche.**

**Suspiré enamorada.**

**Mi lindo novio había hecho de su departamento, el lugar mas hermoso que había conocido, con cortinas rojas, velas blancas, una mesa rectangular con un mantel dorado, con toques de rojo, pétalos por la mesa, debajo de la comida, y en el piso. Y de fondo música suave. Cuando el me entregó el anillo luego de la deliciosa cena hecha por el, se arrodilló a mi lado, mirándome con esos pozos azules que tanto me gustaban y me hipnotizaban y me pidió matrimonio de la manera mas romántica...**

_-''Hyuuga Hinata, mi adorada luna, mi fuerza para despertar, mi brillante sol, ¿aceptas casarte con este chico que te ama, con todo su corazón y alma, que jura, y no en vano, amarte hasta después de la muerte?''_

**Y claro que acepté, como no iba a aceptarle algo tan hermoso, y que estaba esperando, desde hace tiempo.**

**Luego de eso, mi hermoso rubio, quería hablar con mis padres, para presentarse formalmente y yo acepté diciéndole el día y la hora del encuentro.**

**Y ahora estamos aquí, en la casa de mis padres, con la comida en frente, Naruto , mi novio, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrosadas, ¡tan lindo! Mi madre lo miraba con una sonrisa, sin decir nada, y mi padre lo miraba en shock, entre enojado y ¿agradecido?**

**OK, no entendía...**

**Saqué mi celular debajo de la mesa y empecé a escribirle un texto a Naruto.**

_Hinata:__ ''¿Por qué estas tan callado? Te traje a cenar con mis padres, para que los conocieras, no para que te quedaras callado..., mirando tu plato..._

**Lo envié y alcabo de unos momentos me contestó:**

_Naruto:__ ''...Es que...fui a la farmacia anoche...como siempre que hago cuando se me acaban los condones...y pedí unos...para tenerlos en mi cajón de mesita de noche...''_

**Leí y me encogi de hombros preguntándome que tenia que ver eso...**

_Hinata:__''Y...? Eso que tiene que ver con que estés tan callado, ellos no tienen por que enterarse de lo que hacemos por las noches...''_

**Sentí un suspiro de avergonzado a mi lado, por parte de el...y luego me llegó otro mensaje...Este decía...**

_Naruto:__''Yo...no sabia que tu papá era farmaceutico...''_

**Leí el mensaje como tres veces, ¿que rayos...?**

**Ahí caí en cuenta... El nos dijo una vez que el se vestía de farmaceutico en la farmacia, de la cual era dueño, para hablar con un chico, el cual le agradaba...**

**Y Naruto me había dicho una vez que el había entablado amistad con una farmaceutico...**

**Oh-Oh...**

**Papá carraspeó, haciendo que Naruto y yo eleváramos la mirada, ambos estábamos como farolitos, hacia mis padres, mi madre sonreía divertida y mi padre solo dijo:**

**- Así que...¿por ella era que comprabas, desde hace ya 3 meses, condones, de sabores, colores fosforecentes y de tamaño extra-grande...?-a este punto estaba a punto de desmayarme.**

**Miré a Naruto, el cual estaba pálido, pero a la vez rojo, el estaba peor o mas avergonzado que yo...Pero asintió timidamente.**

**Mi padre continuó...**

**- Entonces por ella, me confesabas tus sentimientos hacia ella, ¿todos los días que hibas a la farmacia?...-pregunto en un tono serio...**

**Yo esperé su respuesta como un ji tomate...**

**-H-hai Sr. H-Hyuuga-asintió Naruto todo rojo...**

**- ¡Bienvenido a la familia, Uzumaki Naruto!-dijo mi padre y corrió a abrazarlo y ocurrió lo que ya todos deberíamos saber...**

**3...2...1...**

**Naruto se desmayó en los brazos de mi padre...**

**Y mi madre le sacó una foto...**

**Yo ya la quería...después de todo...jamás volvería a ver un momento Yaoi entre mi padre y mi novio, ahora prometido...**

**~o ~o (_F_i_n) o_~ o~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Frase usada para el One-shot:<strong>

**_Ella:_**_por que estas tan callado? Te taje a cenar con mis padres para que los conocieras, no para que te quedes calla, mirando tu plato..._

_**El**_**_:_**_...es que...fui a la farmacia hoy...pedí unos condones para hoy...  
><strong><br>Ella:**_ Y...?  
><em><strong><br>El:**_ _Yo...no sabia que tu padre era farmaceutico..._

* * *

><p>Violeta:<em><strong> Hasta allí :) espero que les aya gustado :),(como verán cambie un poco la frase pero sige siendo mas o menos lo mismo, lo cambie para que quedara mejor) el siguiente cap no se con que frase voy a empezar :), si quieren enviarme una y de ahí parto para hacer el proximo One-shot :) *toda despeinada*<br>**_Gaara: **_Mientras mas Rviews dejen mas imaginación le daremos... :) *Sonriendo perverso*  
><em>**Todos: **_Así es!, asi que... Riview! Riview, Review! :O...  
><em>**Violeta: **_¡Los amo, se despide _**_Violet__a_**_Blak!_**


	2. La mariguana y sus efectos

**Violeta: Gomen por no haber echo la conti antes D:, pero...  
>Gaara: Estaba muy ocupada con migo y no se podía concentrar *sonrisa pervertida*<br>Violeta: ¡Gaara! O...O no digas eso *sonrojada* bien, como iba diciendo, no pude por que no sabía que poner y...  
>Naruto: estaba teniendo un trio con nosotros *sonrisa pervertida*<br>Violeta: ¡No digan nada mas que si no no los dejo que me toquen en un mes!  
>GaaraNaruto: O-Ok *se callan*  
>Violeta: U.U como iba a decir... no sabía que poner y la imaginación y no se si este one-shot quedó bueno, y no se si tiene algo de humor... Espero que no sea tan estúpido...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos de Rviews a:<strong>

**. **Bellrose Jewel

**. ChocolateSunshine500**

**. **Gin no Okami

**. Namikaze Rock**

**. **Stefany BM

**. Beauty Little Star**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong> Bueno, para que no se asusten, cambiaré las parejas y el resumen del fic cada vez que ponga otro one-shot :3, espero no les moleste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<br>.**_

_**One Shot #2:**_

_**La mariguana y sus efectos**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Minato Namikaze, llegaba a su casa, cansado, agotado, sin ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada, por el trabajo que tenia, Hokage. <strong>

**Trabajo que tenía muchas definiciones, según las personas.**

**Definición según sus superiores: **_Ninja de alto nivel capacitado para proteger su aldea de cualquier peligro._

**Definición según sus amigos: **_Libertad de tareas domesticas._

**Definición de su esposa: **_Buena causa, por su familia y aldea, aunque explotadora._

**Definición de los aldeanos: **_Héroe de la aldea._

**Definición según él: **_Maquina firma papeles, cheques y asigna misiones, muñequito de trapo que ''defiende'' a una aldea que lo mas peligroso que hay en ella son dos Gennin persiguiendo gatos._

**- Amor, ya llegue - dijo con voz raposa entrando **_-finalmente- _**a su hogar.**

**- En la cocina amor - dijo su amorosa y sangrienta esposa, mejor conocida como la ''Jabanera sangrienta de Konoha''**

**Fue hasta donde se encontraba su mujer, arrastrando los pies por el cansancio de no haber podido dormir mas de media hora por un mes entero, por el trabajo que le mandaban.**

**Cuando entró allí estaba su esposa, dándole la espalda mientras cocinaba.**

**Minato camino **_-en estado zombie- _**hacia ella y la abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer pelirroja. Su amada esposa Kushina.**

**- Deberías descansar Minato - le susurro su mujer cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba con una mano el moreno cachete del rubio, el único que no estaba pegado en su hombro.**

**- Pero... - iba a protestar -**_sin ganas_**- el rubio, para quedarse un poco mas abrazando así a su mujer, que hacia como 6 días que no la veía.**

**Ella volteó la cabeza un poco, para poder mirar esos ojos azules que le encantaban, los cuales estaban casi sin brillo, y cerrándose poco a poco. Estaban remarcados por grandes ojeras negras, bajo sus ojos.**

**- Pero nada amor, anda, descansa en lo que yo termino la cena - le volvió a susurrar su amada dándole ahora un casto beso sobre sus labios y mandándole a dormir un rato.**

**El asintió a punto de quedarse dormido, arrastró los pies fuera de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.**

**Se acomodó en su cama, tranquilamente, y se arropó bajo las sabanas y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el mundo de los sueños.**

**...**

**- Papá - llamó un rubio, con tres marquitas en las mejillas a su padre, mientras lo zarandeaba suavemente un un brazo - Levantate, mamá dijo que ya es hora de cenar...**

**Minato frunció el ceño y se acomodó mas entre las sabanas, se acostó dándole la espalda a su hijo y con voz adormilada dijo:**

**- Dame 5 minutos mas... abuela - y volvió a dormirse.**

**'' ¿Abuela? Me llamo, ¿abuela? Oh no, esta si que me las paga el viejo''**

**Su hijo de quince años tenía un tic en el ojo, se cruzó de brazos y se aclaró la garganta.**

**- ¡ Despierta, datteballo, oh mamá nos va a matar a los dos! - gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones.**

**Su padre quedó sentado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la sabana, que antes lo tapaba completo, le quedó por la cintura.**

**- Ya, ya, vale, pero no me grites, que no estoy sordo - dijo Minato restregandose los ojos - Aparte, ¿no se supone que hoy estuvieses con tu novio...? ¡Digo! "Amigo'' Sasuke. - preguntó para molestar a su hijo.**

**Oh si, a Minato Namikaze le fascinaba molestar a su hijo, y mas con el mejor amigo de este, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**El hijo estaba echo furia.**

**- ¡No somos novios! - gritó con el ceño fruncido.**

**- Entonces... ¿Amigos con derechos?- preguntó mordiéndose los labios.**

**- ¡NO! - gritó ya desesperado.**

**Minato se rió por la expresión de su hijo el cual lo fulminó con la mirada.**

**Minato sacudió la cabeza y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.**

**- Ya hijo, perdoname, es solo que me gusta molestarte, y lo sabes bien. - le sonrió al menor.**

**Naruto suspiró y puso una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**- Ok papá, te perdono, pero bajemos a comer que sabes como se pone mamá - dijo Naruto con un escalofrío.**

**Minato y el se miraron un instante y luego salieron disparados para el comedor.**

**(~ Ya en el comedor ~)**

**- ¿Por que tardaron tanto en bajar? - preguntó la matriarca de la familia, sirviéndoles un plato y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. - Van a comer comida fría por eso. -reprochó.**

**- Y todo por culpa de papá - susurro Naruto, lo que Kushina como quiera oyó.**

**- ¿Ah? - pregunto.**

**Minato solo sonrió.**

**- Nada, solo le estaba molestando con el amor de su vida, sorry, Sasuke - sonrió denuevo Minato aguantando una risilla.**

**Naruto miró mal a Minato y se levantó de la mesa apuntando a su padre con el tenedor.**

**- ¡El amor de mi vida es Hinata! ¡Y Sasuke está con Sakura! -gritó ya harto de la situación.**

**Minato se encogió de hombros.**

**- Tal vez solo sea para guardar las apariencias - susurro para si mismo con una sonrisa ancha y tomo un trago de su bebida.**

**Kushina se reía escandalosamente, muy divertida.**

**- Ya, ya - dijo secándose las lágrimas que se le había salido por reírse tanto. - Minato, deja de molestar a Naruto con Sasuke, que solo es su amigo - regaño amablemente a su esposo, este solo asintió. Luego miro a su hijo con dulzura - Y tu Naruto, no le hables así a tu padre, por favor. - también regaño amablemente, sonriendo. Naruto se sentó denuevo, se cruzo de brazos y asintió con una media sonrisa.**

**El resto de la cena pasó normal. Luego fue hora de ir a dormir, luego de que cada uno lavara su plato. Y se fueron contentos para la cama. Naruto se durmió al instante, luego de ponerse los audifonos a todo volumen y poner todas las canciones en repetición. Ya que los adultos no iban a dormir...aún, seria luego de como tres largas horas...o cuatro. Pues, tenían... actividades nocturnas. Ejem, creo que se imaginan que tipo de ''actividades'', no las tengo que explicar. Solo imaginense un lemmon "M'' de Kushina y Minato y entenderán...**

**...**

**A la mañana siguiente Minato hizo su rutina diaria, se levantó estilo zombie de la cama, fue al baño, se lavó la boca, se metió a bañar con agua fría para despertarse. **

**Luego se arregló, fue a la cocina donde Kushina le tenía ya el desayuno preparado, le dio un beso, tomó su desayuno rápido y se fue a su trabajo luego de ir a donde Naruto -el cual todavia dormía por que le faltaba una hora para levantarse e ir al colegio- le quitó los audifonos de los oídos, le dio un beso en la frente le murmuró un ''te quiero'' y luego salió para despedirse de su esposa.**

**Llegó al trabajo y todo normal. Papeles acumulados por todas partes, invitaciones, misiones, investigaciones, etc, etc, etc...**

**''Aburrido'' ,fue el pensamiento de Minato mientras su asistente le traía mas papeles que firmar y revisar.**

**La mañana pasó, seguido de la tarde.**

**Ya eran casi las 6:00 de la tarde, Minato seguía revisando pergaminos y firmando trabajos cuando alguien entró de repente.**

**- Tengo un trabajo de la escuela papá - dijo Naruto entrando como si nada al despacho de su padre y sentándose en el escritorio del mismo, apartando uno papeles que ya se habían firmado - Y necesito que me ayudes - añadió con una sonrisa medio malvada.**

**Minato alzó la cabeza.**

**- Dime - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿En que te puedo ayudar?**

**- Pues...verás - Naruto sacó su cuaderno escolar de sabrá-kami-sama-dónde y le explicó - Pues son unas cuantas preguntas y ya - sonrió mirando a su padre.**

**- Te las contestaré lo mejor que pueda - aseguró su padre asintiendo.**

**Naruto asintió y miró su cuaderno.**

**- Ok, veamos - miró la primera pregunta y la leyó en voz alta para que su padre oyera - ¿Que olor tiene la mariguana? - miró a su padre.**

**Minato se puso una mano en la barbilla.**

**- Su olor es medio agradable, es un poco dulzón pero su toque desagradable es cuando huele a hierba quemada... - se asintió a si mismo Minato, como recordando.**

**Naruto escribió algo sin decir nada y luego leyó la siguiente pregunta:**

**- ¿Como diferencias la mariguana de otras plantas?**

**- Por su verde opaco y su forma peculiar de cruz chueca, aparte de que su hoja es muy bella - aseguró el Namikaze.**

**Naruto sonrió para sus adentros y escribió la respuesta.**

**- Ahora la próxima, ¿cuales son los efectos de la mariguana? - con un poco de inocencia fingida en la voz la cual su padre no notó.**

**Su padre se quedó pensando un rato.**

**- Pues... - se rascó la barbilla - La mariguana causa abnecia...y...otras cosas que no me acuerdo. - susurró pensativo, pero Naruto lo escucho como quiera.**

**El adolecente miró a su padre el cual se encontraba en otro mundo, pensando así que decidió hacer un pequeño juego.**

**- Gracias papá, esas eran las únicas preguntas que tenía que hacerte...eee...para que me ayudaras, claro - soltó una risita boba mientras escribía algo mas sin importancia en su cuaderno.**

**Minato solo sonrió.**

**- Por nada - contestó en su mundo.**

_''Que comience el juego''_**, pensó Naruto para si mismo.**

**- Papá, ¿cual es tu color favorito? - preguntó Naruto.**

**- Rojo - contestó Minato.**

**- ¿Amas a mamá? **

**- Si**

**- ¿Tu pelo es amarillo?**

**- Si**

**- ¿Eres Hokage?**

**- Si**

**- ¿Te consideras un ninja fuerte?**

**- Si**

**- ¿Quieres a tu hijo?**

**- Si**

**- ¿Soy tu hijo?**

**- Si**

**- ¿Fumas mariguana?**

**- Si**

**- ¿En cerio? - preguntó Naruto a punto de reírse.**

**- Si - susurró su padre distraido para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo - ¡No!**

**Naruto rió ante la cara de su padre.**

**- Ahora sé por que a pesar de todo el cansancio puedes mantenerte en pie... Bien dicen que el que fuma mariguana duerme parado... - rió su hijo burlándose de su padre.**

**A Minato le creció un aura maligna.**

_''Sasuke me lo había dicho, y yo no le había creído pero... la venganza es muy dulce''_

_**~o ~o (FIN) o~ o~** _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frase usada para el One-shot:<strong>_

_***** La marihuana causa amnesia y... otras cosas que no recuerdo._

* * *

><p><strong>Violeta: <strong>_Uff espero que no sea tan malo el fic D: y le aya gustado un poquito,_ Reviews?  
><strong>Gaara:<strong> _^^ o si no nos la comemos completita y no hace mas ningún fic_ ÒwÓ  
><strong>Naruto:<strong> _exacto... muahahahaha xD..._

* * *

><p><em>Violeta<strong>Blak off.<strong> _


End file.
